Hunter vs Hunted
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Wally is a highly trained vampire hunter. When his next mission is to attack a vampire named Dick, he is fully intent on killing the younger boy. That is until he sees his blue eyes and falls in love with him. Birdflash. Kid Flash x Robin. Two-shot.
1. Part 1

Alice: Happy Halloween!

Emily: I'm writing two one-shots for Birdflash.

Alice: I hope you all enjoy! They won't be both in this specific story.

Emily: Anyways, here's the first one! Enjoy!

Alice: I actually might make Halloween one-shots for all my OTP's.

Emily: So yeah. Here's the first one.

* * *

Title: The Hunter and the Hunted

Summary: Wally is a highly trained vampire hunter. When his next mission is to attack a vampire named Dick, he is fully intent on killing the younger boy. That is until he sees his blue eyes and falls in love with him.

Pairings: Birdflash.

* * *

The Hunter and the Hunted

Part 1

* * *

Dick narrowed his blue eyes slightly. He pressed his back against the tree, glaring down at the vampire hunter. Wally West was known as one of the best vampire hunters out there. Part of Dick was happy it was so late at night and his dark clothes blended in so well. Wally, though still in dark clothing, could be seen due to his bright hair. Another part of Dick just wanted to slit the boy's throat and suck his blood. But Dick was no murderer, and he respected all humans just as Bruce told him. But he was so thirsty. He licked his lips at just the thought of tasting the hunters blood. It did smell awfully good. Dick bit his bottom lip, drawing some of his own blood. He just wanted the hunter to leave, so he could find a deer or something. "I know you're there," Wally called out. Dick's eyes went wide. Did he not disguise himself well enough? Luckily for him, he was on one of the highest branches of the tree, so Wally couldn't possibly climb up without the fear of dying.

Instead he crossed his legs and let out a puff of air.

"Fine," Dick admitted. "I'm here. Now can you leave me alone so I can get a deer or something?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. The vampire actually admitted to being there? He rolled his eyes. He decided not to speak back to maybe see if the vampire would reveal more than just the agenda on what he was going to eat. After a few moments of silence, he heard a slight groan. Wally sighed. "Look if you come down here and fight me, maybe you'll win and get to eat me."

"Ew," Dick's lip curled in disgust. "I don't suck on human blood. That's gross."

Wally frowned. "Why? Vampires like blood. I highly doubt something like a deer can satisfy you."

Dick frowned a bit before sighing slightly. "My parents... they died from a vampire sucking their blood. He was about to kill me but ended up turning me instead."

There was silence. Dick grinned though not out of happiness. "Think of the irony of the situation! I'm the thing that killed my parents."

Normally Wally would roll his eyes. Usually vampires would tell him sob stories about families and children or anything really. But the way Dick said it in such an earnest voice... it made him feel guilty. "Sorry about that," Wally sighed. "Doesn't mean I can't ignore a mission."

Wally jumped back in surprise. Dick leaped off the tree and landed inches from him. Wally found himself staring into beautiful blue eyes that shone with the moonlight. Wally found himself fighting back a blush. Dick just smiled at him. "You believe me?"

"Um... yeah?" Wally's hands slightly shook. Why wasn't he grabbing a weapon to kill this kid? _His eyes_, Wally frowned, _they look too happy and honest. I can't kill someone with eyes like that._

Dick grinned. "I like you. You know besides the whole you trying to kill me thing. Can we be friends?"

_Okay_, Wally clarified, _there is something wrong with this kid. But maybe if I'm his friend... then I can kill him without having to chase him down._

"Um... sure?" Dick didn't seem to notice the slight hesitation. Instead, he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck and grinning. Wally froze. For a moment, he honestly thought the kid was going to bite him. Instead though it was just a friendly hug. Reluctantly, Wally patted him on the back wondering if that was good enough to return the hug. Dick finally released him with a bright grin which Wally found himself blushing at. "Um..."

"What?" Dick titled his head to the side. Wally flinched when he saw the slight fangs poking out. Dick seemed to notice and quickly shut his mouth, frowning slightly. "Sorry... happens when you're thirsty."

"Oh it's fine," Wally reassured him. "So you're Dick, right? Dick Grayson?"

"You bet," DIck sat down, cross legged on the grass. "And you're Wally West, famous vampire hunter. I've always wondered why though. Why do people chose to kill us?"

"Why do you kill us?" Wally mumbled, sitting down with him.

Dick smiled. "Oh, you mean the pure bloods, right? They kill humans. Well most of them do. Usually the ones who were turned don't kill humans cause we were human once, you know? I mean, if we go blood crazy then we'll probably kill people. But that doesn't happen too often..."

"Blood crazy?" Wally frowned. Somehow, the term seemed familiar. His Uncle Barry must have told him about it at some point.

Dick nodded, his eyes growing dark. "It's pretty scary. Our eyes get all red and we lose all morals. We attack anything that smells good and... yeah. I've never been blood crazy before, but the vampire who turned me was. Trust me when I say it's not a pretty sight."

Wally nodded, noting the information Dick was carelessly giving him. Dick smiled brightly at Wally. "How come you want to be a vampire hunter?"

Wally raised an eyebrow at the boy. Seriously the more time he spent talking to him, the stranger he became. This vampire was asking a vampire hunter why he wanted to be one. It's like Dick had totally forgotten that Wally was out to kill him. Luckily Wally didn't. Yet he wasn't grabbing a stake out of his belt. He wasn't grabbing a knife either...

Seeing that Dick was waiting for him to answer, he released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "My dad was killed by one. Uncle Barry had to take care of me, and it was hard on him. I vowed to kill all the vampires I could to prevent what happened to me. But I guess the same thing happened to you..."

"Yeah." Dick nodded, guilt in his blue eyes before he broke out in a grin. "Let's talk about something less serious!"

"Um... okay?" Wally nodded. Dick grinned and began talking about his guardian, Bruce. Wally listened, thinking up maybe he could kill two birds with one stone. If Dick trusted him enough, maybe he could find this Bruce and kill him along with Dick. Wally had to bit his lip to prevent a smirk. This kid really was too trusting.

* * *

Bruce narrowed his eyes. It was almost sunrise and Dick still didn't return to the mansion. He went out searching for him only to growl when he noticed Dick was talking to a vampire hunter. He let out a hiss, exposing his teeth. Did Dick have a death wish? Bruce sighed, remembering their earlier conversation about vampire hunters.

_"They're people though," Dick argued. "We used to be like them."_

_"But they still want to kill us," Bruce frowned._

_Dick only grinned. "Well maybe if we show them our real selves then they'll like us!"_

_"They wouldn't," Bruce sighed, wondering how Dick could be so optimistic. His parents were slaughtered by vampire hunters while Dick's parents were slaughtered by a vampire. Quite the opposite but their parents still died. Bruce vowed to take care of the boy ever since he found him alone in the woods with blood covering his small body. Yet here Dick was, out to get himself killed. _

_"We'll see," Dick smiled before frowning. "Oh... I'm thirsty. Can I go out and get a deer?"_

_Bruce nodded as Dick grinned, exiting the mansion and running off into the night. Bruce sighed and sat down, massaging his temples with his fingers. Why did being a parent have to be so difficult?_

Bruce narrowed his eyes when he smelled blood. Not Wally's blood but very close. He glanced over to see Barry, another hunter, narrowing his eyes at the two. Bruce hissed, knowing if he didn't act now Dick could very well die. Quickly, he jumped out in between Dick and Wally, hissing at the red head. Wally's eyes went wide as Barry jumped in front of him, glaring fiercely at Bruce. Dick frowned. "Dick," Bruce hissed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wally, why aren't you killing him?" Barry demanded. Dick glanced around Barry to see Wally biting his lip nervously. Bruce hissed at what Barry said. Dick nearly laughed at the irony of the situation. That is, if the situation wasn't so deadly.

"Well..." Wally bit his lip. "Um... he's just... well..."

And that's when Wally made his biggest mistake. He went with the truth. "His eyes," Wally confessed. At the confused looks at the three of them, Wally decided to explain. "He has honest eyes, Uncle Barry. I can't kill someone with eyes like that."

After saying that, Wally did realize he couldn't kill this kid. He really couldn't. His uncle just growled and hoisted him up by harshly grabbing his arm. Bruce narrowed his eyes and quickly nudged his head at Dick, who stood up. Sending one last glare towards each other, they dragged them away. Dick glanced back as did Wally. "Bye," Dick whispered, sending a soft wave. Wally nodded, sending a wave back.

Inwardly Wally cursed. How could he become such a softy? Next time he saw Dick, he would have to kill him. Even if he ended up hating himself, he had to do it.

It was his job, after all.

* * *

Alice: I hope you guys liked it!

Emily: Part 2 will come up some time soon.

Alice: Happy Halloween!


	2. Part 2

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: And the last chapter, considering this is only a two-shot.

Alice: It was supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided it should be a two-shot.

Emily: I hope you all like this chapter. And thanks for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Hunter vs. Hunted

Part 2

* * *

Everything changed since that encounter. Some days Barry found Wally studying Dick Grayson's history, his eyes determined to find and kill him. Normally he would be proud on how Wally was so dedicated to his job. But there was something wrong. When Wally thought no one was watching, he'd close his eyes and let out a sad sigh before staring at the data sadly and almost lovingly. Barry frowned. It couldn't be possible that Wally had fallen for a vampire even though they only met once. Barry sighed, rubbing his temples. Why did this have to be so complicated?

"Uncle Barry?"

Barry whirled around to see Wally with practically dead eyes but a lively smirk. "Yes Wally?" Barry slightly bit his lip.

"I'm ready to kill Dick."

* * *

Dick rarely talked to Bruce. Alfred, the family butler who just happened to be a vampire as well, scolded Bruce, saying Dick needed to learn a lesson on his own every once and a while. Bruce would argue that in order to learn that lesson, he would end up getting hurt. "How do you think we learn lessons, Master Bruce?" Alfred sighed. "We get hurt and learn from it."

"And if he dies?" Bruce's heart nearly froze at the thought. Alfred shook his head, sighing.

"He wouldn't die," Alfred told him. "Something tells me this vampire hunter couldn't kill Dick even if he tried to."

And thus entered the complications with everything. Bruce wanted to apologize, but he rarely saw Dick anymore other than when he came out of his room. Alfred continued to glare at him but at the same time gave him advice when needed. Bruce finally decided to "man up" as Alfred put it and go to Dick. Walking into his room, Bruce glanced around and softly called out to his son. "Dick?"

There was no answer.

Panic immediately took over as Bruce ran out and searched the rest of the mansion. Alfred even joined in searching and screaming for the boy only to realize that he was nowhere to be seen. Alfred and Bruce's eyes met, both conveying the same message. They had to find Dick.

* * *

Dick gasped for breath as he weakly walked around the forest in search for blood. After the fight with Bruce, he never went out for blood. A huge mistake on his part, considering he was already thirsty when he met Wally. His fangs practically were double the size they were before as he continued to stumble across the forest. He gasped, his eyes going wide when he began to smell blood. Though not just any scent: the scent of a human. Dick shut his eyes tightly, knowing very well he had to get away before he attacked anyone.

Turning around, he quickly began to run only to bump into another human. He gasped, falling to the ground as he glanced up only to sigh in relief that it was only Wally. "Wally," he breathed out. "You need to help me. I need a deer... something. I can't... humans..."

He could barely make out what he was saying. Luckily, Wally nodded in understanding. Slowly, he took out a knife from his belt. Dick, whose vision was too blurry to see, just sat there, expecting Wally to do something. Instead though, Wally slowly brought the knife down until it was barely inches away from Dick's chest. "Wally..." Dick whispered, confused on what was going on. Wally gulped and shut his eyes tightly. _He's just another vampire. He's just another vampire. Remember your parents._

_Would your parents really want you to do this to an innocent kid?_

"No," Wally whispered as he shut his eyes and sighed, throwing the knife to the side and grabbing his arm, hoisting him up. Dick gasped at the warm touch, instantly feeling Wally's pulse. His eyes went wide as he quickly pushed a shocked Wally away. "Dick? What's wrong?"

"I need blood," Dick gasped. "Can't... bite you. I just can't..."

"Why not?" Wally took a step closer. Dick shut his eyes tightly.

"You're my first friend," Dick cried out. "I can't lose my first friend. I can't... you're too precious to me."

Wally's eyes went wide. He didn't know what drove him to do it or what his thought process even was. To do that with an extremely thirsty vampire was stupid but...

He kissed Dick anyway.

Dick immediately kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Wally, closing his eyes. Wally did as well, enjoying the kiss until Dick parted from him and let out a scream. Almost instantly after the scream, Wally found himself next to a concerned Bruce and an old man. Wally opened his mouth to question how they found him but they beat him to it. "We could smell you," Bruce answered. "We knew you would be with Dick."

* * *

Barry gasped when he heard a scream. It wasn't Wally's scream, so it had to be Dick's. That meant Wally had done the job. Instead of being satisfied, Barry was rather disappointed. Somehow he imagined Wally being unable to do it. But why would that please him? Then again... in all of the years Wally had been studying vampire hunting, he never once had a friend.

And Dick, vampire or not, had offered to be his friend.

Barry sighed and took off towards the scream. Maybe it wasn't too late to save Wally from himself.

* * *

Wally stared in pure shock. Dick's eyes were blood red as he panted, earning much more strength than before. Was this what he meant by being blood crazy? Bruce narrowed his eyes, taking a fighting stance as did Alfred. Wally just stared in shock as Dick sniffed around, crouching down like some sort of animal. Wally gasped when he remembered that there were humans near by. He quickly took a step forward towards Dick. "Dick," Wally called out, hoping his plan would work. "You have to calm down. You don't kill humans, remember?"

No response except for Dick taking a step closer, exposing his fangs. Wally gulped and took another step forward.

"Please Dick," Wally found himself pleading. "Don't do this..."

Nothing changed. Wally sighed, knowing only one other way to actually make sure no humans were harmed. "Bite me."

"What?!" Bruce exclaimed. Even the old man appeared extremely shocked. "You'll die!"

"No," Wally smiled, walking up to Dick so he was merely centimeters away. "I'm too precious to him."

And with that, Dick attacked, plunging his fangs into Wally's neck. Wally gasped, new feelings running through him. His heart began pounding in his chest as he became somewhat pleasured by this. He closed his eyes, his arms falling limb as he breathed in and out. Suddenly, everything went black.

Bruce stared with wide eyes. Dick was sucking Wally's blood! "What's going on?" a voice gasped.

"Wally offered himself to Dick," Bruce whispered to a confused Barry. "He says that Dick won't kill him though..."

* * *

_Everything had gone black for Dick until now. He was in a dark room, completely nude. Wally was there as well a couple feet from him. He also wore no clothes. Dick frowned. "Wally? Where are we?"_

_"In you," Wally answered with ease. "You went blood crazy, remember?"_

_"I... I did?" Dick's eyes went wide with embarrassment. "I'm sorry... did I hurt anyone?"_

_Wally shook his head. "Not yet."_

_"Yet?" Dick frowned. Wally smiled and slowly walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Dick gasped at the sudden warmth. Wally smiled softly._

_"You're precious to me too," Wally whispered before leaning down, pressing his lips against Dick's. It was filled with love and passion. Dick soon found himself kissing back, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck. Once they parted, Dick blushed. Wally smiled. "Wake up, Dick. We all want you back."_

_"Me back?" Dick whispered. "Is this a dream?"_

_"It's in your head," Wally confessed. "But I'm real. It's cause you're sucking my blood."_

_"I am?" Dick's mouth fell open. Wally chuckled and continued to smile._

_"Wake up, little bird. Wake up..."_

* * *

Dick gasped in surprise as he forced his eyes open. He immediately pulled his fangs out of Wally, who was still standing and conscious. Wally grinned down at him. "Told you that you wouldn't kill me."

"Wally...?" Dick whispered. "But doesn't this mean you'll be a vampire too?"

Wally shrugged, grinning. "I guess so."

"Wally," Barry whispered. Wally turned to him, an arm going around Dick's waist. "Why would you do that? You could have been killed?!"

"I wouldn't have," Wally whispered. "Dick wouldn't kill me. Just like how I couldn't kill Dick."

"Does this mean...?" Barry gasped. Wally blushed slightly and nodded, pulling Dick a little closer. Barry nodded and walked over to his nephew. "I hope you enjoy your new life. I really do."

"Can I still visit you every once and a while?" Wally asked hopefully.

"Course you can," Barry grinned happily. "Visit whenever you want! But... I'm guessing Bruce will take care of you?"

Bruce turned to Dick, who was sending him puppy eyes. "I don't really have a choice."

Dick and Wally grinned at each other. Barry smiled. "I'll see you soon then?"

"Yep," Wally hugged his uncle. Both separated as they went their different ways. Bruce began to explain how Wally and Dick would not share a room and the house rules. Wally turned to Dick and smiled. Dick blushed and squeezed his hand. His blue eyes continued to shine in the moonlight like when he first met him. _That's when I fell for him_, Wally realized,_ it was when I looked into his eyes._

Somehow, Wally had a feeling life would start to look up for Dick and him.

* * *

Alice: Sorry for the crappy ending. I just didn't know how else to end it without someone dying.

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Happy Halloween even though it's over!


End file.
